1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor chip package, and in particular, to a semiconductor chip package and an application device thereof, which can facilitate both the focusing of light and the dissipation of heat.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Semiconductor chips that have light emitting diodes (LEDs) are typically attached in a package structure and then applied in use in an application device. The package also pulls out some electrodes for supplying the power (which are required in operation) to the semiconductor chips.
Heat dissipation is usually not the primary concern for a package having a single LED chip with low power consumption. Recently, a package with multiple LED chips having high power consumption has been commonly used in a variety of application devices. When multiple LED chips are used for an application device, heat dissipation becomes an important consideration. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,492,725 discloses a concentrical package that facilitates heat dissipation in a multiple high power chip package. Although the problem of heat dissipation can be improved by using this package, the chips can only be attached on one side of the package, thereby significantly limiting the number of chips that can be attached on the package. Otherwise, this package cannot be used as a semiconductor illuminator because the fact that these semiconductor chips (such as the LED chips) are not evenly distributed along the periphery of the package means that the light emitted from these LED chips cannot be properly focused. Therefore, there remains a need to provide a semiconductor package which can facilitate the light focusing and heat dissipating functions.